


This Tastes Fishy

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Verse, seafood, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yuuri is comforted by his best friend





	

“He’s been in there all day, and he won’t come out- yes, of course I tried that, he still doesn’t want me anywhere near- Oh, would you?” The strain in Victor’s voice melted into gratitude as the voice on the other line continued speaking. “Yes...Yes… thank you, Phichit.” He sighed as the hand gripping the phone dropped to his side, and he lightly thumbed the End Call button. The scent of his distressed Omega poured into his senses from the next room, and he dared to step inside and pace up to the closet where he knew Yuuri’s nest was, knocking gently.

“Yuuri? Did you hear that? Your friend Phichit is coming over.” No answer, except for a grumpy mumble Victor couldn’t make out. “He’s an Omega too, right?” He continued, trying to prompt a response other than the pure discomfort radiating from his Omega. “Please just go away, Victor.” Came the soft reply. He sighed, and mumbled an, “Okay,” before pacing away again, trying not to take it personally.

It nagged at him, the possibility that this could be his fault. Yuuri had insisted it had nothing to do with him, but it did nothing to quell the fear in his mind. Had he done something wrong? Said something? Had he pressured Yuuri into that thing they had tried during his last heat..? No, he told himself, trying to calm down. Yuuri just didn’t feel his best today, and needed some space. As his Alpha, Victor had a responsibility to support him in any way he could. His rationalizing didn’t make it any easier though.

He practically raced to the door when he heard the knock, feet tangling in a stray blanket on the floor and sending him crashing over the arm of the couch. He opened the door disheveled, but with a large grin pasted on his face. “Phichit! Thank you for coming!” His fake smile faded as the other skater immediately clapped a hand over his face, giggling. “You Alphas sure do reek when you’re worried.” He stepped inside, lightly bumping Victor with his shoulder, a teasing grin on his face to let the man know he was joking. “Phichit!” Victor cried regardless, shutting the door. “So mean…”

He took the Omega’s coat politely as it was shrugged off, mostly as an excuse to make sure Phichit could see him pouting, but the scent of his best friend’s distress had a full hold on him now, and he paced into the bedroom, gently knocking on the closet door, where Yuuri’s scent was the strongest. “Yuuri, will you let me in?” A quiet whimper; Victor couldn’t hear what was said. He’d been ordered to stay away.

Now right in front of the closet, Phichit was overwhelmed by the sadness flooding his senses, and if it wasn’t for the reassurance of knowing Yuuri was still physically intact for the most part, he might have forced his way inside without waiting for his friend’s permission. Still, he patiently waited, and when he got no better response than the half-hearted excuse Yuuri made, he dug a paper bag out of his pocket. “Come on, I’ve got snacks and a hug. Open up?” He frowned and was about to try another tactic when the door slowly fell open and a quiet, “Come in,” was heard from Yuuri.

Phichit gave Victor a reassuring smile before ducking inside, immediately getting yanked down into the nest with his friend. Before he could even yelp in surprise, Yuuri had buried his face in his friend’s chest. “Whoah, hey, if you wanted a hug that bad I would’ve come sooner,” He said half-jokingly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and sinking his fingers into his dark hair. It’d gotten longer, he noticed, and was about to ask what had inspired the change when Yuuri sighed, relaxing. “I’ve just… been lonely.” Yuuri mumbled. “And Victor’s an Alpha…” Phichit stroked his friend’s hair soothingly. “I wasn’t going to ask why you didn’t approach Victor.” He leaned back into the pillows lining the wall, eyes starting to adjust to the dim lighting. 

“You really put a lot of work into this one,” He glanced down at Yuuri, who only pressed closer. He could make out several different pillows, cushions, and stuffed animals arranged into close-packed walls that trapped heat and made even him feel safe. He sat up, bringing Yuuri with him, and arranged himself more comfortably in the nest, tearing open the bag he’d brought. “You’ve gotta be hungry, right?” He mumbled, leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and offering the bag. Yuuri mindlessly reached in and popped a few chips into his mouth. “...Phichit. These taste like fish.” Phichit, having already downed a few mouthfuls, grinned at him.

“I would hope so; they’re squid flavored!” Yuuri just gulped, and politely refused any more. They were pressed for space in the closet, and eventually ended up with Yuuri half-laying on his friend, the two of them talking about anything and everything while Phichit threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “So why are you growing it out all of a sudden?” He asked, staring at the ceiling. He smirked. “Is it because you’re still so obsessed with Vitya~?” Yuuri elbowed his friend playfully, the two of them laughing. His dull mood had lifted considerably; each time Phichit made a teasing jab at him or mentioned his own life or prompted Yuuri to answer some random question, Yuuri felt lighter, happier. He found himself purring and leaning into Phichit’s touch, glad the other didn’t tease him for the attention.

Phichit’s eyes started to close, lulled by the calm, happy sound Yuuri was making, as well as his scent which was practically radiating peace now compared to earlier. He briefly flirted with the idea of getting up and leaving, but eventually shoved it to the back of his mind. Victor could wait; surely his friend’s mate could smell how much better things were now, he wouldn’t try to interrupt. With that thought, his eyes drifted shut, and the digits stroking Yuuri’s hair slowly came to a stop. Victor found the two Omegas later that evening, snuggled close and out like a light in the nest, and smiled softly, slowly shutting the closet door again.


End file.
